Cross Chronicle
by Gals
Summary: A crossover Weiss Kreuz X Gravitation! Warning: contains shonen-ai


Cross Chronicle By Schnee  
  
A crossover Weiss Kreuz X Gravitation! Warning: contains shonen-ai, so for those who do not like it, do not read this =P  
  
Chapter 1  
  
---- Youji's point of view  
  
I was lying on my bed on Sunday morning in this boring-place-without-women- Koneko no sumu ie. Phew, what a hot summer! Summer was identical to beautiful women on the beach, and it necessarily was fun. However I had no interest in women these days. Nor did I have interest in assassination. I thought I'd just go mocking Omittchi and NekoKen (while that red head was no fun) unless I'd be putrescent in my room.  
  
I was walking and... Ha! There's Omi sitting in front of his PC, as usual. I thought a morning-cheek-kiss would do it. I giggled. So then I ambled towards him and hugged him slowly from the back.  
  
"Hi, my cutie honey bunny Omittchi. Would you like me to kiss you?"  
  
"Ne, Youji-kun. Are you having ennui? I was used to this treatment of yours while you're bored. Just do it with Ken-kun, then. I was busy surfing" Omi said plainly.  
  
What?? Did I do it THAT often?? Geez, I really couldn't predict his reaction.  
  
"Aaaah, Omi, you're no fun!" I said, pawing my head and continued "Where's Ken, then?"  
  
"Ken-kun... seems like he's teaching kids football. Wanna go?"  
  
"No, thank you" said Youji decrepitly "I think I'll just go window shopping" I sighed.  
  
And so I did. You wouldn't have this assumption; I was going to a BOOKSHOP. Really, that wasn't the image of me, was it?  
  
I entered the bookshop. All I could see was books, books and books. Huff... so boring. But then I heard a cute voice, a very very cute voice, which said:  
  
"Oh, c'mon Hiro, I'm sure I'll find an idea for the new song lyric!" I looked around, trying to find the person. Which kind of girl that had such a cute voice? I was very attracted and curious. Then I found her. Huh? Not... Not 'HER', actually, but 'HIM'!  
  
He's talking to a tall boy. Wow, he had good legs! And... very cute kitty- face with that pink short hair. I thought he's too beautiful for a boy. But what can I do? Transforming him into a female? I couldn't stop staring at him.  
  
While I did that, he recognized me and shouted:  
  
"Hey you there! You're not Mr. K, are you?"  
  
"Hey hey, Shuichi! Put on your eyes, he's absolutely not. Are you that scared of meeting Mr. K because we haven't consigned our new lyric?"  
  
Shuichi... so it's his name. A really cute name with a really cute face. Did I fall in love with him?  
  
"Sorry, sir" he said to me "I thought you were my manager. You and him looked alike, ya know!" he grinned. Then he continued again "Blond hair, oval face with that sun glasses.. But he's quite scarying, always holding a gun. And right, his hair is much longer than yours. Your face emits kindness more than him"  
  
I grinned. He's funny and talkative. I loved hearing his cute voice.  
  
"Well, hi Shuichi, my name's Kudou Youji. Um... live in a flower shop, Koneko no Sumu Ie. Visit me sometimes" I introduced myself.  
  
I was quite ashamed of mentioning the name 'flower shop', honestly. Not the image of a cool guy at all. His puppy eyes grew larger and he looked happy.  
  
"I like flowers! I'll stop by your house when I can."  
  
"Well then, excuse us Kudou-san" said his friend, "We are nearly late to the recording"  
  
"Right. Bye then."  
  
I turned around and caught Shuichi's waving to me by the corner of my eyes. Recording? They must be in a kind of band. But I never saw him before. Was he unfamous? Or... I was the one who wasn't up to date with music, perhaps.  
  
---  
  
"Ken-kun, why does Youji act so strange?" asked Omi  
  
Ken shook his head, "Thinking about women? I don't know"  
  
"He's daydreaming 1000 times in a day, pecks at food, ignores the girls screaming at him..." Omi debugged.  
  
"Care not of what he's doing, Omi. Concentrate to your work" said the cold- hearted Aya.  
  
Guys, I was listening!!! But I didn't have the will to be angry or what. I kept thinking about Shuichi. His cute face, cute voice with that great body. Wow... I wondered when I could meet him again.  
  
"Youji, there's someone knocking! Open the door, will you?" asked Ken.  
  
Well, all right, alrighttyy... I stood, walked to the front door and opened it, while without abrupt I saw an angel in front of me, which was... Shuichi.  
  
"WWWHHOAAAA!" I dashed backwards and detected that my face had turned into an over ripe tomato. Then the cluttered rose petals from the flower shop made me tripped off the floor. I continued, "GOSH! Omi, have you not cleaned the house? That's hurt... "  
  
"Youji, what happened to you these days?" said Ken.  
  
The two other Weiss and Shuichi stared blankly at me. Oh God, I must be like a fool.  
  
"Youji-kun, are you fine?" said Shuichi.  
  
Youji-KUN, he said? I felt like I was going to fly. I stood up, wiped out my pants and tried to look cool.  
  
"Um, thanks. I'm fine. And... um... wel... welcome to... to my house. No, OUR house"  
  
"Is he a friend of yours?" asked Aya, staring intently at Shuichi.  
  
"Yes, I'm Shindou Shuichi, a vocalist of Bad Luck. Nice to meet you" he grinned and bowed.  
  
"I'm Tsukiyono Omi" said Omi, grinned. Ken also introduced himself but Aya, still, diminished his eyes.  
  
Oh, I hoped he didn't want to kill Shu-chan. If he did, he had to step on my corpse first. Wait a minute. Since when I became this serious??? I've only met Shu-chan once and now I really had fallen in love with him. Um.. he said that he's a vocalist? Wow, I'd like to hear he sang with his cute voice.  
  
Oh yes what're you doing Youji baka, Shu-chan's still standing there and all.  
  
"Well why don't you come to my room, Shuichi?" I offered.  
  
"Haaaii!!!" he hopped towards me. Aaaaah, soo cute!  
  
We walked alongside each other towards my bedroom and entered. I locked the door for privacy, for that NekoKen and Omittchi might eavesdrop.  
  
"Wuaa, what a nice room you've got here" said Shuichi, "If just I could stay in a room like this, I'd come by inspirations of new song lyrics"  
  
But then his large eyes grew wider and wider. He sat on my bed and stooped his head. He looked so sad.  
  
"Sorry if I'm bothering you, Youji-kun", he said with an almost-cry-tone, "Hiro's fretful. He thinks I play all the time without thinking about our songs. He doesn't know that I keep worrying about our songs"  
  
I couldn't say anything. I drew near him and sat beside him. He covered his face and cried but I knew he pretended not to. O, what a cute face with his small body. Why, yes, he was very slim! I couldn't stand staring at him without doing anything so then I hugged him slowly. He didn't react, though.  
  
"Why can't I... make a good song?" said Shuichi.  
  
"Shu...chan..." I moved my head and sticked it into his. "Can I be your song inspiration?", I whispered on his ear.  
  
He's blushing, and from my hands (that were still hugging him) I could feel that he's thumping and fluttering. Because I was on the way, I'd just continue of what I was going to do. I pushed him to my bed, and... I think you know what I'm gonna do.  
  
I kissed him, firstly (then there would be a 'second' and 'third', wouldn't it ;?). He's struggling but he couldn't release his small body from mine. He bashed me once and cried.  
  
"YUUKIIII!!!!!"  
  
Huh? I stopped at once, hearing that name. Dunno whether it's a 'he' or a 'she', but the name Shu-chan mentioned must be the name of his-someone- special. At the moment I released him, he dashed off through the door and out of Koneko no Sumu Ie. Why don't I go after him? How could I? I was shocked already hearing a-someone-special-name out of Shu's mouth.  
  
--- The next day  
  
"OOMIIIII!!!!"  
  
"What's it, Youji-kun? You dazed me..!" said Omi.  
  
"Open your PC and find me the data of this name: Y-U-K-I"  
  
"Oh, calm down. Wazzup with this Yuki guy?" Omi wondered.  
  
"You don't need to know, just-give-me-that-data-of-YUKI" I gave Omi a black look.  
  
Omi smiled a bit and opened his PC just like what I asked him to do.  
  
"He's related to Shuichi, isn't he?" said Omi, "You're jealous, Youji"  
  
"What? Gosh, Omi, you sure know everything" I huffed.  
  
"It's salient from that day Shuichi came here. Everyone knows that" said Omi.  
  
"Don't say that the red head and Ken know it too"  
  
"They do"  
  
Oh, I felt like I wanna die.  
  
Omi stared blankly at his PC. I asked him and he answered nothing.  
  
"Youji, the mass media has talked about Shuichi and Yuki before. It's must be that Yuki, here" Omi pointed at his screen.  
  
I looked at it clearly. Uh... he's a blonde. Was he trying to copy my hair colour or what? No, no... Youji, calmed yourself.  
  
"He's... cool..." said Omi, still staring at the screen.  
  
Huh...? Omi looked so weird. Wait... was he blushing??  
  
"Omi, are you amazed at that shitty Yuki guy?" my head was full of anger.  
  
If my close friend fell in love with that Yuki, it was the end of the world for me.  
  
"What're you talking about, Youji? It's not that... just... Oh, here's the data" he switched the topic and told me about Yuki.  
  
Hm... a love novelist, very famous, had a lot of girls fans... he's not THAT cool. Did Shu-chan has a relationship with this person? Oh no...geez. Omi pulled the edge of my shirt and told me the worst news.  
  
"Youji, think I'm falling in love with Yuki in the first sight. I'm gonna meet him"  
  
"..."  
  
--- END of chapter 1 ---  
  
next chapter: find out about Omi and Yuki!! It's in progress so please wait =D and thank you for reading! 


End file.
